


Kutabare

by Kylux_TRASH



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Evil Space Boyfriends, F/F, Fluff, Karate Kid AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6990832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylux_TRASH/pseuds/Kylux_TRASH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux is fed up with his upstairs neighbors, he decides to do something about it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kutabare

**Author's Note:**

> This is some drabble for my Karate Kid AU  
> [Karate Kid post here](http://otp-kylux.tumblr.com/post/145023094301/okay-but-hear-me-out)

Hux had had enough. He was tired of all of the kids at his school calling him a nerd, a queer and faggot, and worst of all a bloody red coat.. He couldn’t control what those kids at his school called him, but he could control the loud, and obnoxious sounds coming from his upstairs neighbors. He left his still unpacked apartment building, and ran past the elevator, to the stairs. He was so angry, and he wanted to confront his neighbors quickly. He got to the third floor and looked around. He knows that his room is 217, so he guesses that the culprit’s apartment number must be 317. He approaches the door and as he gets closer he can hear loud heavy metal music, but it’s in a different language of some sort. He adds this to his mental list of reasons why his neighbors suck. He bangs on the door and screams, “HEEEELLLLOOOOOOOOOO” The door swung open and standing there was someone Hux wasn’t expecting. The kid was about his age, maybe slightly younger. He was a little bit taller than Hux and had this beautiful dark hair that was lazily put into a man bun. The man bun hid his ears quite well. He had little ity bitty dark spots that were spread out all over his face. His nose was awkward and long, but somehow complemented his big brown doe eyes and his full lips. He was wearing a black tanktop that showed off his muscles and some old grey sweatpants. This kid was the kind of person who didn’t even realize how beautiful they were. Hux suddenly realized that he was staring, and then remembered why he was there in the first place

“Hi, I’m in the apartment directly below yours and there’s this constant noise, I’d really appreciate it if you could keep it down.” Hux said, he self-consciously adjusted his glasses.

“WHAT?!” the damn kid screamed back at him. 

“YOU’RE VERY LOUD AND-”

“WHAT?! I CAN’T HERE YOU!” Hux groaned in extreme displeasure at the situation. Before he could say anything the kid grabbed him by the wrists and puled him inside his apartment. The obnoxious music was even louder inside than it was outside, and he was confident that his ears would start bleeding. 

“COULD YOU TURN YOUR FUCKING MUSIC OFF!?” Hux screamed. This was ridiculous. 

“WHAT?!” The kid smiled. Hux realized that this kid was messing with him. Hux’s face was so red with anger. He’d had enough of this bullshit. He yanked the taller kid’s hair and and yelled in his over-sized ears, “COULD YOUR TURN THE FUCKING MUSIC OFF PLEASE!” The kid winced at both the pain in his scalp and ear and pulled back. 

“OKAY, JEZZUS, WHAT YOU CAN’T HANDLE A LITTLE MUSIC QUEEN ELIZABETH?!” 

“OH WOW, HOW ORIGINAL I’VE NEVER HEARD THAT ONE BEFORE!” the kid mocked Hux’s accent but stomped into the kitchen and didn’t turn off the music but at least turned it down. Hux turned around and slammed the front door, since the kid had left it wide open. 

“So.. what is it that you wanted, Annie?” The kid asked from inside the kitchen. Hux sighed and rolled his eyes till he was sure they were going to pop out. 

“I came up here, because I’m sick and tired of the noises that are coming from this apartment! I don’t know what it is that you’re doing besides-” 

“Listen carrot top, I’m a very busy man with little patience to deal with people. So unless you actually have something interesting to tell me like, Trump won the nomination and WWIII has started immediately. I don’t care about your little complaint.” Hux marched over to the kitchen and glared at this kid who was washing the dishes and acting like he had nothing better to do. 

“So that’s it? You’re not eve going to consider lowering the volume to whatever the hell it is you’re doing.” 

“You’ve got it!” The kid turned and winked at Hux. Hux opened his mouth to say something but the kid turned the music back on. 

“YOU CAN SEE YOURSELF OUT.” the kid yelled over the music. Hux gets angry, sure he does. But he can’t remember the last time he was this angry. He was so angry it felt like there was a thunderstorm going on inside his heart. He decided to act impulsively, which is something that he NEVER does. He grabbed the ihome speaker that was on the counter and unplugged it from the wall. The kid looked up. 

“Whaty’re doing-” Hux lifted the speakers above his head and threw it across the room. The speakers cracked against the wall, shattering instantly at contact. Hux watched feeling only slightly satisfied as the pieces hit the floor.

“WHAT THE FUCK?!” Hux turned around to see the kid standing there with his mouth wide open staring incredulously at him. 

Hux shrugged, “What can I say, you can’t trust a ginger.” Hux smiled triumphantly. He walked out of the kitchen, and out of this kid’s apartment.


End file.
